


The Host With The Most

by mansikka



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: All The Ships, Crack, M/M, New Years, POV Multiple, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: The Lightwood-Banes host a New Year party.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a silly multiverse adventure that carries on, sort of, from [Last Call At The Ship Inn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783930/chapters/62623741).

**Alec**

The invitations are fancy; far fancier than anything Alec thinks he's ever seen Magnus send before. The ribbon alone is thick and glossy, probably costing more than Alec cares to know about. And the paper, while recycled from old pieces of pages from a book Alec thinks might be almost as old as Magnus, is also luxurious. As is his handwriting, as ornate now as it had been on their wedding day invitations.

Magnus has made three changes to the loft already for practicing the decorations he wants for the evening, and Alec knows without asking there will be several more attempts before their guests arrive. He loves all of Magnus' indulgences, especially those that put a smile on his face like this thing is doing. Alec can't resist walking up behind him and slipping his arms around his waist.

"Everyone's coming?"

Magnus holds up a piece of paper that is some clever hybrid of a fire message. It has to be; how else would Mundanes be able to return it? "This is the very last RSVP. Yes, Alexander; everyone is coming. This will be a small, intimate evening amongst new and old friends."

After the craziness of the holidays, Alec had half-expected Magnus to whisk them away somewhere, finding them some secluded beach free from prying eyes. That is their plan for New Years Day, taking a full week away from the world; even if at this point he isn't supposed to know about Magnus' surprise vacation plans. Alec can't wait for it, though is more than happy to indulge in Magnus' preparations for tonight as well. Even if part of Magnus' reason for hosting this party is an apology. Even if no apology is necessary at all.

Earlier in the year, when Alec had been working late, Magnus had been bored without his company. He had opened an old spell book for something to do. His fascination with pronunciation, as Magnus had described it at the time, resulted in pulling all the soulmates from all over the world together into a bar called The Ship Inn. Alec still doesn't really know how it happened, or even where the bar was, though does know the entire incident has dwelled in Magnus' thoughts ever since. So if Magnus feels the need to compensate some of these soulmates for their inconvenience, Alec will stand by his side for it. He's just glad the invites were only for a handful of people instead of every occupant of that cramped bar—and that those who are invited are already becoming new friends.

"I will not allow the only enduring memory all of these people have of me as hosting an evening in that... bar," Magnus says, with such distaste around the word _bar_ Alec can't help hide a snort of laughter in his shoulder.

"They have other memories, Magnus. And also? Somehow, I don't think how the bar looked was really on any of their minds."

Magnus spins in Alec's arms, draping his fingers over Alec's shoulders and leaning against him. "In any case. It has been months since we last hosted a party at home. One is well overdue."

Halloween. They hosted a party for Halloween, but instead of pointing this out, Alec indulges his husband. Why wouldn't he? And besides, time doesn't exactly run the same way for Magnus as it does for everyone else. He once told Alec the two of them had only been together two months, when they had not long celebrated their second year together. He's still salty about it sometimes. Magnus assures him when he too is as old as he is, months, weeks, and days will no longer hold the same meaning for him either. But until then...

"Okay, Magnus. Whatever you think. Whatever you need."

Magnus' smile becomes wicked. "You, of course."

"You already have me."

Magnus nods, smoothing a hand down his chest, his lips twitching up in both amusement and mischief. "As often as time will allow."

How can Alec respond with anything but laughter? "Sometimes even when the time doesn't allow."

"Those are some of the best times," Magnus agrees with his eyes bright with tease.

Alec brushes his lips over Magnus', tugging him close. "They really are."

"So, Alexander. Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Whatever I think, and need, for this party?"

"Of course."

"Then, perhaps you will indulge me a little," Magnus says, tweaking Alec's shirt button. Alec knows that tone. What has he talked himself into now? "What?"

"Perhaps you will allow me to... dress you? At least a little?"

For the look of hope in Magnus' eyes, and knowing exactly how he will respond to his next words, Alec nods, then nuzzles at his cheek. "Magnus. I'll even let you put that eyeliner you like on me."

Heat seeps into Magnus' expression, telling Alec whatever plans they had are indefinitely postponed.

"You always do have the best ideas..."

* * *

**Michael**

A cleared throat from the bedroom door has Michael smiling, letting his hands fall to his sides now his cufflinks are in. Little UFOs. A novelty gift from Alex that he snuck into his lunch one morning, that almost gave Sanders a coronary for laughing so hard when he saw them. Michael isn't sure what was so funny, only that since he took over the yard from Sanders he only has himself to make him laugh. Aside from his frequent visitors. One of which is Alex, who is prowling towards him now with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

"How are you not dressed yet?" Michael says, even if he has absolutely no complaints about the sight of Alex in only a towel.

Alex presses up against him smoothing his hands over Michael's crisp white shirt, unplucking one of the top buttons. "I got distracted."

"By?"

"You? Wearing my favorite suit on you? This blue is a really, really good color for you," Alex says, wrapping his fingers around Michael's hips and moving back just enough to give him a thorough once-over. How is Michael to do anything but smile?

"You happen to be wearing my favorite suit on you right now."

"My birthday suit?"

"Exactly," Michael says with a wink that has Alex's eyes immediately crinkling in the corners; he whips his towel away and throws it to the floor. "Alex. That won't help."

"Depends what I'm helping with."

Michael is not a strong man. His fiance is naked in front of him and all that skin on display is asking to be touched. So he does just that, cupping his ass and pulling Alex flush against him. There is victory in Alex's smile.

"Uh. Not a lot, right now."

"Not to let us leave on time, anyway," Alex replies as he drapes his arms over Michael's shoulders, nosing at his jaw. "The invitation did say to be prompt."

"Prompt. Alex, it said to be in our living room at a specific time. That's like, not even fifty feet away from here."

"It could take a while to get there if I took this off," Alex says raising his leg so their gaze falls on his prosthetic.

"I'd carry you. To save time."

"How would that save time?" Alex asks softly. Just for the look on his face, Michael knows Alex is thinking about how any time he picks him up it's generally to press him against a wall. With his legs around his waist. And a distinct lack of clothes. He needs to not get distracted.

Letting his arms cross behind Michael's head, Alex brushes their lips together, then leans back to the dresser where their invitation is. "You think we'll be going to this place the same way we did last time?"

"Probably?"

Since their inexplicable trip to The Ship Inn earlier in the year, Michael and Alex have learned they were taken there by a spell gone wrong. What Michael dwells on more than that, is how they got home again; a portal conjured by a warlock who has since been in contact numerous times. A warlock, who is married to a Nephilim. And people think his and Alex's relationship can be complicated.

He's never been to a New Years' party before. Michael has spent New Years alone, in bars, in police cells, and even a few on Isobel's couch. He's never been anywhere outside the country either, Alicante sounding far more exotic than Michael can imagine. Tonight will be an interesting experience in more ways than one. Some sleek party where he and Alex get to dress up amongst people he doesn't know too well yet but can't help feel happy about seeing again? That isn't even close to what they'd originally been planning. But an evening of free booze and food isn't something they're going to turn down.

"Then I should probably at least put some pants on," Alex says with a wink, kissing Michael again before he withdraws from his grip.

"At minimum, yeah."

"Fine. I'll get dressed," Alex says, nuzzling against his cheek a final time before slowly getting dressed just out of Michael's grasp. Just to continue the tease.

Alex's suit is black, and will kill him, Michael is convinced of it when he can't snatch his eyes away. Still, for the portal now spinning in their living room, Michael does have other things on his mind.

"Are you ready?" he says, holding his hand out, squeezing Alex's fingers when he slips them through.

"I'm ready," Alex agrees with a slight intake of breath, probably just as curious as Michael is feeling about tonight. He presses a kiss to his shoulder, tilts his head, and together they step through.

* * *

**Eddie**

His boyfriend is beautiful. Seriously. All ass-hugging suit pants and sleek-fitting shirt in profile as he stands in front of a mirror fixing his tie. Even his hair is perfect, a little curly since Buck let it grow a touch longer after insisting Eddie do the same. He's gorgeous. Eddie lets himself look a little, because why not? They don't often both get to dress up quite this fancy, so this is already going to be quite a night. Why not enjoy the view in front of him before he has to share it with anyone else?

"You could take a picture. It'll last you longer," Buck says, doing that squaring of shoulders and smug smiling thing that honestly, on any other human being Eddie might roll his eyes for. For Buck, he only steps closer, batting his hands away so he can fix the tie himself.

"How about I take the picture, and enjoy what I have here?" Eddie says, decidedly not feeling his breath catch for wide, warm hands circling his waist. He should be used to this by now. They've been together officially since that weird night at The Ship Inn, and if they're being honest, with the way they have always been around each other, were probably together long before then.

"I don't know how you get to be so impressed with me in this suit when you look like that, Eddie," Buck says, the heat in his expression doing interesting things to Eddie's stomach. Eddie preens a little for it because why wouldn't he? This suit, which is charcoal according to the guy in the store, is one of the best cut suits he's ever owned. That the two times Buck's seen him wear it have had his eyes out on stalks has everything to do with Eddie's decision-making process in wearing it tonight. Though Buck's suit, a lighter grey with a pale blue shirt, is even more eye-catching. And what's inside it. At least, from Eddie's point of view.

"You're saying that, when I know tonight whoever's going to be at this thing will only have their eyes on you," Eddie says, pressing his fingertip against Buck's freshly-knotted tie.

"And I will only have eyes for you," Buck says with a wink, pulling him closer and stealing all thoughts from Eddie's brain by kissing him in that slow way of his that is Eddie's favorite.

"I don't know, Buck. We'll be in a room full of people who are—we're going to a New Years' party hosted by a warlock and a Nephilim. We for sure might be the only humans in the room."

"I don't know. All the people in The Ship Inn were at least... human-shaped?"

"Yeah. But we're just us. And they probably all have horns, or powers, or... all kinds of other supernatural things." Tails. Will some of them have tails? Eddie might be disappointed if they don't.

Neither of them should be as laid back about being in semi-regular contact with these new friends of theirs, should they? Yet even when saying all these words to himself, Eddie only feels calm. Besides, Magnus got them home safe enough last time; why wouldn't he on this occasion? No; what Eddie feels most about all this is mild curiosity, and excitement about a really good night ahead.

"I bet none of them could pull the CPAT in record time," Buck replies, even more relaxed about this than Eddie is. It is the same lack of concern and acceptance they'd experienced back in that bar. In his gut, Eddie already knows they'll be alright. So what harm can come of this? Eddie acknowledges the slight sense of wanting to be on guard that comes to him as easy as breathing, then sends it on its way. He and Buck have a party to attend.

* * *

**Dean**

This is not fair. All of this is so not fair. How is he supposed to remember how to do anything when Cas is looking like that?

"Dean," Cas says, with both mild irritation and amusement in his voice like he's been trying to get his attention for some time. He has been. Ever since Dean walked back in from his shower to catch Cas in his new suit, Dean's brain has been on overload and his ability to speak offline.

This is Eileen's doing. She took Cas suit shopping after announcing Dean needed to be surprised. Dean is kickstarted back into thinking for remembering the look on Sam's face when Eileen had stepped out earlier in the dress she'd bought on the same shopping expedition. He and Cas aren't the only ones with New Years' plans tonight.

Though Sam and Eileen's plans are far more sedate, a house party of a friend of Eileen's with the promise of good liquor and food. Dean has to think whatever food Magnus and Alec serve will be something far more spectacular, though Dean is still pleased that Sam and Eileen are having their own fun tonight.

"What? You look amazing; you expect me to still be able to think straight?"

"I thought you had long stopped attempting to do that," Cas says, with that teasing twinkle in his eye that forever makes Dean's knees want to drop him to the floor.

"Yeah. Which is why that suit is making everything impossible right now," Dean says, dragging his teeth across his lower lip then having to touch him. Cas oofs and lets out a soft chuckle when Dean drags them flush together, wrapping his hands around Dean's upper arms.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Then I am glad I allowed Eileen to talk me into buying it."

Dean could have a word with his soon-to-be sister-in-law about how she persuaded Cas into this outfit by having three sales assistants and four passing members of the public check him out. Though all he wants to really say to Eileen is thank you. And to ask that she takes Cas shopping again. And again.

"You looking forward to tonight, Cas?" Dean says, as Cas pulls the towel from his hips and reaches up to help dry his hair.

"Yes."

"I'm glad the whole thing with Alec and Magnus worked out," Dean adds, remembering the two of them portaling through to somewhere near the bunker to meet them, and all the strangeness Dean thought he knew about the universe being thrown out.

Warlocks, Nephilim, Shadowhunters; all these strange new words alongside the werewolves, vampires, and others he already knew about. Seelies, in his opinion, sound even more tricksy than the few fairies he has encountered; Dean can't help wonder if any will be at this party tonight. Though Alec and Magnus, they are good people, even if their lives seem even more bizarre than his and Cas'. That angels are revered by some in the so-called Shadow World yet both Alec and Magnus have some disdainful things to say about them tells Dean they'll get along just fine. Though he can't help think of Crowley every time he remembers Magnus telling them his father was a Prince of Hell. Did Crowley and this Asmodeus ever meet? Do all rulers of all hells have a taste for good scotch and beautifully cut suits? He has questions. Lots of them.

"As am I," Cas says, bringing Dean's thoughts back from wandering. He stands perfectly still, watching Dean's every move as he dresses, his mouth curving up in the corners as he does. Dean steals kisses which makes dressing take even longer than it normally does when he wants to make himself look good for Cas. Cas looks on in appreciation for it all, pulling Dean in by the waist the moment he has his suit jacket on.

"You are still the most beautiful man I have ever known," Cas says, solemn and serious and putting a flutter in Dean's heart.

"Says you."

"Yes. I do."

"Thanks, Cas. Back at you."

"I am an angel, however," Cas adds, tilting his chin for a kiss.

"Well, yeah. There's that."

"I am interested to see what your favorite Nephilim will be wearing this evening," Cas says then, with a teasing glint in his eye as he sways Dean in his arms.

"He's not my favorite Nephilim."

"Then, perhaps favorite warrior."

"That'd be you. You're my favorite everything, Cas," Dean says, knowing that the sappier his words, the more Cas' eyes will crinkle, and the bigger his smile. Dean loves seeing those things on Cas' face as often as he can put them there.

"He does make your pulse quicken," Cas says, still not relinquishing Dean of being teased just yet. Dean doesn't mind. And besides, Cas isn't lying; Alec Lightwood-Bane is very easy on the eye. Very. Like, tripping over furniture easy. What; he's not allowed to look?

"Not like you do, Cas," Dean tells him, deciding now is the perfect time to remind him of that by kissing Cas senseless until they back into a shelf for getting carried away.

"My apologies."

"So formal," Dean teases right back because he also loves the look that puts on Cas' face. Cas gives him a look that is almost enough for Dean to want to forget this party altogether and instead tackle him to the bed that's just a foot away. He doesn't, only because he can hear a whooshing sound that can only mean they've forgotten the time, and their portal to Alicante awaits. Dean Winchester, you _shall_ go to the ball, he thinks, then clears his throat. There are no pumpkins or foot mice involved in this little adventure.

"Perhaps this evening you will have the opportunity to practice your Spanish," Cas says as they check each other over a final time then close the bedroom door behind them.

"You know, Spanish, and just about every other language, always sounds better coming from you. Even Russian."

"Then I will also speak Spanish with you. Perhaps not as colorfully as all those telenovelas you still pretend you aren't following."

"Are you teasing me, Cas? Seriously? With the things you like watching?"

Cas takes Dean's hand as they come to a stop in front of the portal, tilting his head in curiosity like he is studying it. "I am merely following your example."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?"

"Yes. It is."

"Good. Because you've sat right there with me watching my telenovelas. You know the plot better than I do."

"I do," Cas says, right as they step into the portal, barely even stumbling when they come out the other side in a beautiful loft apartment with a skyline visible from the balcony that must be Alicante.

"Well. We're here," Dean says, glancing around them and immediately spotting Alec, who gives a half-wave and starts walking towards them from across the room. Dean's heart is only racing a little bit for it. Is Alec wearing eyeliner? Is he? Fuck, Dean thinks, tugging at the collar of his shirt for some air. How does that make him look even hotter?

Of course Cas notices, and probably hears his internal freefall, squeezing Dean's fingers and beaming at him.

There will never be anyone else in the world that Dean will love as much as he loves Cas. Cas knows that, and has no reason to doubt. Though that doesn't mean Dean doesn't like indulging in reassuring him anyway. He turns to face him and cradles Cas' face between his hands, kissing him sweetly until Cas is smiling against his mouth.

"I'm all yours, Cas. Only yours," he adds, pressing their foreheads together. "Forever and always. You got that?"

"I do," Cas agrees, still grinning at him in a way that Dean can't help echo.

"Good. So; we should probably say hi to some people now, right? We're in Spain. Spain; can you believe it?" Dean says, thankful that they didn't have to make this journey by plane.

"Yes. We should. And, we are."

"Let's go find some tapas and sangria, right, Cas?"

"Of course. Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean says, looking down when Cas squeezes his fingers.

"Te amo."

Dean winks, because Cas will not quit smiling at him. "Yo a ti, Cas. Yo a ti."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Buck**

This loft apartment puts his own to shame, not that Buck doesn't love his own apartment. It's just that this place, Magnus' and Alec's, is like something out of a dream. The kitchen is the perfect size, the bedrooms huge, and the view from the balcony unbelievable. Though it's the lounge where everyone is congregated that Buck loves the best.

Against one wall is a temporary bar, and even with that, there is more space than Buck thinks he'd know what to do with. There are more couches, armchairs, and soft places to sit than makes any sense given only Magnus and Alec live here. Though Buck gets the impression they are forever entertaining; maybe they just go overboard with luxurious seating for their guests.

The shelves fascinate Buck, taking him away from the burble of conversations, polite as he looks over trinkets and books that must be hundreds of years old. He knows Magnus has an apothecary here, and that it's closed off to guests tonight for their safety. He's curious though not enough to snoop, and besides; there must be dozens of books here. Every title is fascinating, and if it was a different occasion he'd be curled up on one of those couches surrounded by things to read.

"You can borrow whatever you wish," Magnus says as he approaches with a smile and a glass that he pushes into Buck's hand. "My only request is that you return them—and don't read from any of the pages out loud. Just to be safe."

"There are spells in here?" Buck says in a hushed whisper glancing over Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus' eyes crinkle in mirth. "One or two."

"Wow."

"You could borrow a few, see if you enjoy them, then send me a message when you want to return them. Or, I can open you a portal to bring you here to look for more for yourself."

Buck is more touched than he can say, and more honored, and also itching to take armfuls of books back home right now. He doesn't, only clears his throat and raises his glass. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Choose a few now and leave them somewhere. I'll send them through with you in the morning."

"Great. Thanks."

"Are you having fun?" Magnus says then, nodding back to where the party is in full swing. Buck of course zeros in on Eddie who is watching in fascination as Michael suspends an olive from a bowl Alex is holding over his head. Not olives, Buck realizes, for the way Eddie opens his mouth willingly and lets Michael lower the thing in. It's probably something sweet. Eddie hates olives.

"Turrón blando," Magnus says as he too looks, smiling at their antics. "It's very good. Would you care to try some?"

"Sure," Buck says as he follows him.

"Try this. It's amazing," Eddie says when he sees him, plucking a piece from the bowl and holding it up to Buck's mouth. Buck catches the way Magnus hides a chuckle and slides it from Eddie's fingers with his lips, winking at him as he does.

* * *

**Dean**

Dean's experiences with fancy parties are that they are places he doesn't fit into, pretending to be somebody he isn't to blend in for a case. This party, with everyone looking at their elegant best, has the feel of some of Dean's favorite nights; easy evenings around the bunker with good food, family, and friends. He's having fun, which Dean expected he would the moment they received the invitation, though he is also glad that he doesn't stick out like a sore thumb.

Cas is in his element too, reading through some Shadow World text with Magnus laughing his head off. Literally. Well, almost. Dean knows he's one of the very few people in the world who is lucky enough to be used to hearing Cas laughing. To see him so joyful now makes his heart thud with how much he loves him.

"Are they mocking my book?" Alec asks as he comes to a stop beside Dean making his heart thud in a different way. Great; more things for Cas to tease him about later, then. Dean doesn't think anyone in the room would disagree with him that Alec is one of the most beautiful men he's ever seen. It's not like he plans to do anything with his fascination with him. That he even looks at Alec as much as he openly does—which he doesn't mean to do; he just has eyes—apparently amuses Cas enough to tease him about it every time the subject comes up.

"Uh. Well, if that's your book they're reading right now, then, yeah; I'd say they are."

"A warlock and an angel walk into a bar..." Alec says with a resigned sigh and a soft smile. "I forget the rest of it."

"The rest of what?"

"There's a Downworlder joke. About a warlock, and an angel, and a—you know what? I forget," Alec says then, looking down at his glass and taking a gulp.

"Well. Whatever it is they're reading, apparently, it's hilarious," Dean says, as Magnus shrieks with laughter for whatever it is Cas just said. Alec watches too, his eyes dancing in delight as his husband struggles to get his giggles under control.

"You know, once, that book was like the manual to my entire life. I did everything pretty much by that book, every single day. Without questioning it."

Dean knows a thing or two about books carving out entire lives. "Oh, yeah?"

Alec nods. "If the me who spent years memorizing every word of those pages could see the me of now, I don't think they'd see they were the same person. My life was fairly... regimented, until I met Magnus," Alec adds.

"Well. I'd love to say the same about Cas, but, my life was pretty weird even before he came along. It just got better when he did. And weirder. In a good way. Mostly," Dean says, tripping over his words. His and Cas' path to being together was a really twisty one with knotted branches and a fair few potholes. He'd do it all again if he had to, though is very glad that he doesn't.

"That sounds complicated."

"Doesn't everything in our lives?" Dean asks, holding out his glass.

Alec smiles, clinking them together. "True. I met Magnus at a club. Not to speak to, or really even to see each other; he saw me first. We spoke afterward. It was... messy."

"Cas pulled me out of hell," Dean says without even thinking about it, freezing as Alec looks at him in surprise.

"Actual hell?"

"Yeah."

"Which realm?"

"The... regular one?" Dean says in confusion.

Alec nods thoughtfully, taking another sip of his drink. "I went to Edom once."

"As in... the kingdom? Ancient kingdom? Thirteenth-century?" Dean asks. He's only known Alec and Magnus a few months; surely Magnus doesn't have time travel in his arsenal as well as magic?

"No. The realm. The hell realm. Where Magnus' dad is from," Alec says, smirking in amusement.

Dean tries to rearrange his face into a suitable expression, and his thoughts into ones that make sense. "What was that like?"

"Dusty? Dismal?"

"What were you doing there?"

Alec nods towards Magnus. "Getting him back. He sealed a rift to protect here from Edom, was trapped there. Then he wasn't; this is a long story that you'd probably want to drink significantly more to hear, or be sober for."

"There was a rift?" Dean asks, picturing every single apocalypse he's had to face in recent years and knowing residual dread.

"It's fixed. Magnus fixed it. It's fine," Alec adds, patting his shoulder. He has big hands, Dean thinks, then distracts himself.

"Well. That's good. How did it open?"

A noise that is something like a deflated balloon escapes from Alec. "Jonathan Morgenstern. That's an even longer story."

"Okay."

"Clary's brother," Alec adds as he pulls his phone from his pocket, turning it to show Dean a picture of a blond man and a red-haired woman.

"That's Clary's brother there?"

For some reason Alec finds that hilarious, needing a minute to compose himself before shaking his head. "Uh, no. That's Jace. My brother. Clary's his... I'm pretty sure I should be calling her my sister-in-law already," Alec says then looking mildly horrified.

"Well. She's beautiful."

"She's deadly," Alec says, in a mixture of exasperation and affection, smiling at the picture before he puts his phone away again. Deadly? Dean thinks. Clearly, Alec has never had the pleasure of meeting Rowena.

"Well. Every red-haired woman I've ever met ended up dead."

"Then it's a good thing she's celebrating New Year in New York tonight, isn't it?"

"Hey. It wasn't my fault," Dean protests, even as Alec smiles at him. "I was beginning to think the universe had it out for them all, is all."

"Clary's fairly invincible. I think she'll be alright. I'm not sure about everyone around her, but, we're working on that. Constant damage limitation."

"Alec," Dean says, raising his glass again, "it sounds like your family's even more messed up than mine is."

* * *

**Eddie**

"Believe me. I have no desire to ever have to handle a gun again in my life. But they have their place. In war. And defense. Military," Alex adds, with what is probably an unconscious glance around the room to check where Michael is. Eddie knows the moment he sees him for the slight smile on his face. He does that with Buck, doesn't he? He must do.

Though how they got on to the topic of weapons, he doesn't know. It's the last thing he really wants to think about. "I don't want my kid near any kind of weapon in his life. Not one," Eddie says, imagining keeping a gun for protection at home and the thought of Christopher finding it accidentally. There would be nothing worse. As far as he's concerned his knowledge and use of all weapons, including guns, are long behind him.

"I suppose you can't conceal your guns that easily," Alec says, raising his glass to sip from in thought.

"I thought you said your weapon of choice was a bow and arrow?" Alex says, with a raised eyebrow that Eddie has learned is its own level of sarcasm and sass.

"It is."

"So how did you conceal that? Was it Magnus?"

Alec scoffs, and from an inside blazer pocket, pulls a small silver stick that looks like an overly elaborate pen. Without breaking eye contact with Alex he pushes his glass into Eddie's hand, then pulls up his shirt exposing his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie catches Dean spluttering and spitting his drink. Which of course Alec sees, looks over at Dean for, and winks. Eddie hears but doesn't see Dean spluttering again.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks, looking down at Alec's exposed skin. Not as impressive a physique as Buck's, but then, who could compete with that? Alec is still gorgeous.

"You'll see."

Again without looking, Alec draws something on his stomach; one of those runes Eddie has got to learn about over the past couple of months. And then Alec just... disappears, right in front of them, leaving Alex spluttering for apparently entirely different reasons to Dean.

Within seconds Alec is back with the smuggest grin on his face. "Shadowhunters have runes, and glamors. This one's an invisibility rune, but there are others. That's how we conceal weapons, so we're armed at all times. Most of the time."

Alex has a million questions that he asks in quick succession, with Alec easily answering every one. Though then Eddie catches his own gaze drifting, spotting Buck across the room. Wordlessly, Eddie holds his hand up to stop Alec from speaking, unable to snatch his eyes away from the bar. Because Buck is there behind it, his jacket off and his shirt rolled to the elbow. He is laughing and joking with the staff, and effortlessly demonstrating his own cocktail making skills. How can anyone expect Eddie to make conversation when Buck looks in his element, and more importantly, looks like _that_?

* * *

**Dean**

"You were in a tsunami?" Dean says, really not sure he's believing his own ears, watching as Buck gives a solemn nod. Eddie puts a comforting arm around his waist. Dean doesn't even know how they started talking about this.

"He was," Eddie says, "with my son. Saved his life. Saved a lot of lives."

"You had an actual tsunami in Los Angeles?" Dean's seen a lot of things, had to wrangle his mind around all kinds of unbelievable. A tsunami, though? In California? That's taking it too far.

"It hit us on Santa Monica Pier," Buck says. Dean knows just from his expression that he isn't exaggerating at all. He has questions. Lots of them. Though for the look Eddie gives him Dean thinks about holding back.

"Damn. That's uh... rough," Dean settles for saying.

"Christopher had nightmares for weeks. Buck too," Eddie says, with a look of such pride for Buck that Dean doesn't know where to put his eyes.

"Well. Nightmares I know a thing about," he says, because he's had his fair share of those over the years. Cas rests a hand on his lower back in solidarity; he's seen fragments of some of those nightmares and even visited some himself.

"Alex has some bad ones," Michael says with a soft smile, looking over at Alex who is gesturing wildly at Alec. Dean assumes they're discussing some kind of military strategy or some weapon, though then hears Magnus mention a dance floor. He has no idea what to think.

"I'm sure he does," Eddie replies. When his face falls Buck nudges against him and smiles. This group of people, Dean thinks; has not one of them had a hassle-free life? Not from the sounds of things.

"What's the strangest thing you ever dreamed about?" Michael asks, looking around them all and seeming to want to lift the mood. "Me, I dreamt about having tentacles. It was a whole thing. Alex was kind of into it; in the dream, anyway."

Tentacles. Dean's seen them before.

"Uh, I don't know? I had this weird dream for a while about being in a barn, vampires in Party City masks, and being impaled on some rebar jutting out of a post."

Buck bursts out laughing, and Eddie joins him, clasping Dean on the shoulder. Just like that, they're all smiling again. "Dean. We see some weird ways to hurt yourself and die, every single day. Never seen that before."

"Oh, yeah? You think that's a dumb death?"

"I do," Eddie says.

"How would someone die from a piece of rebar through them?" Buck asks, with the most dismissive snort Dean thinks he's ever heard. "A friend of ours had a whole piece through his skull. The thing penetrated the back of his head and came right out his forehead. At speed. In his car. It was gross. He was back at work in a couple of weeks."

Somewhere in Dean's soul, he feels the urge to turn and find a camera to glare into. Cas kisses him to placate him, and the urge is gone again.

* * *

**Alec**

There must be twenty people in their apartment, which isn't as many as on some evenings though tonight feels like a lot. In a good way. Alec looks around at all their guests so easily getting along with each other even if they really only met by chance a few months ago, happy to have them all here. Even if he needs to take this moment to observe them all without having to interact.

Eddie, Michael, and Alex are on the balcony looking over the city, pointing things out for one another as they talk. Magnus moved the building like someone else might a Lego brick so that it wouldn't be Idris their visitors had to see. When Alec strains his ear, he can make out some of the things they are asking one another. Perhaps they can visit on another occasion, and he and Magnus can give them a proper tour.

Right now, Dean and Cas are talking to his mom and Luke, Maryse's eyes big and round as she tries and fails not to stare at Cas. It is strange to be in the presence of an angel and find him so, well, down to earth. Alec has spent a couple of hours with Cas just talking about the differences between his impression of heaven and the angels, and Cas' own. There are lots of differences as well as similarities, though as Dean put it the last time they spoke about it, most angels are dicks. Alex remembers that once he would have considered that a form of blasphemy, but on the other side of what they tried to do Clary, thinks the description fits.

For thinking of Clary, Alec checks his phone, replying to Jace's message and wishing them a good night. The New York Institute is hosting its own New Year party that Alec hopes isn't interrupted too much by whatever they find on patrols. Whatever happens, he is looking forward to hearing about all the chaos they've caused, and is already half-expecting a call for Magnus to come fix whatever mischief happens. Which is practically guaranteed. He knows his family. It's a good thing there are many time zones between them; perhaps they stand a chance of celebrating New Year before any clean up needs to happen.

His mum catches his eye then. Alec drains his glass and pushes it on to the bar, walking over to join her.

"Do you think Magnus would mind opening the portal for us soon?" Maryse asks, looping her arm through Alec's and leaning into his side.

"Not at all."

"Sorry it's a flying visit. We were hoping to get here earlier," Luke says. He still looks at Maryse like she's giving him the whole world, which makes it easier for Alec to think about instead of anything else about their relationship.

"We'll have dinner. When we're all back," Alec says, tilting his head so they will follow him over to join Magnus. He watches his mom and Luke say goodbyes to Cas and Dean, offering his arm again when Maryse nods for it.

"I like your friends," Maryse says in a not-so-discreet whisper that Alec sees Dean preen for over his shoulder.

"Yeah. They're good people."

"Hardly people if one of them is an angel," Luke says, his voice still incredulous like he can't believe it. He's been a Shadowhunter, then a werewolf, and now is a Shadowhunter again; stranger things have happened to him surely than having an angel in the room?

"I am yet to see him do anything angelic," Alec replies. Which is probably a good thing. Judging from the way Dean talks about Cas' angelic power, Alec gets the impression it would be something terrifying to witness. Not for Dean, of course, whose smug smile about it Alec can picture already.

"And Dean; he hunts things? Werewolves and things?" Luke adds, which, yes; Alec thinks must be a hard thing to hear at face value. He's spoken to Dean about it, knowing quiet pride for their new friend and all the things they do trying to protect Mundanes. He also can't help smiling to himself for the reminder that Magnus had told Dean he had the qualities of a Shadowhunter, and how Dean had no idea if he was insulting or praising him. Magnus' story changes whenever Alec asks him about it.

"Dean is great," Alec says, smiling at Magnus and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Hi."

"Hello. Are you leaving already?" he asks Maryse and Luke, who both nod. "Okay. I already sent your bags through, and stocked the kitchen."

"Thanks again for this, Magnus," Luke says, holding out his hand for him to shake. Sometimes Magnus likes to call Luke his honorary father-in-law just for the gymnastics it makes Luke do with his face. Though not tonight. Luke and Maryse are spending their New Years' in an apartment of Magnus' in Buenos Aires. Alec likes the apartment a lot, and hopes he and Magnus get to visit it soon for themselves.

"It is my pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me," Magnus says to the two Seelies he has been talking to. They nod their own goodbyes to Luke and Maryse, and by the time Alec has hugged his mom goodbye, the Seelies have left for the bar. Alec sees Buck and Eddie watching, smiling to himself for the way their eyes flare wide. From where they are standing they can only see the flash of light from the portal taking Luke and Maryse away, but it is enough to make them both look on in surprise. They haven't been around them long enough for it not to be a shock yet.

"Drink?" Alec asks as he joins them, catching Eddie's absent kiss to Buck's shoulder before they even look his way.

"Sure. I'm sure there's some cocktail Buck can request or offer to make," Eddie says, slotting his fingers through Buck's and grinning at him when he pretends to sulk.

"Actually, a beer right now would be good."

"Oh, I don't know. I feel like champagne," Alec says. "Join me for a glass?"

* * *

**Alex**

Michael's laughter is one of the most beautiful noises Alex has ever heard in his life. He has other ones too, of course, though those are for Alex's ears only, for when they're at home and no one else is around. He follows the sound of laughter through the open doors of the apartment out on to the balcony that he hasn't got to see nearly enough of yet. It's beautiful, and the views even more incredible, though Alex only really has eyes for Michael. Even if Alec does look exceptionally good with the eyeliner he's wearing tonight.

Michael, who is doubled over beside Magnus, the two of them in fits of giggles. All Alex hears before they both straighten up is Magnus telling Michael to put down the cat. What cat? What the hell are they doing?

"Again?" he hears Magnus say as he approaches, not letting them know he is watching just yet. Alex hears an indignant meow and then sees a cat shoot past him into the apartment. Perhaps it's best he doesn't ask.

"After you," Michael replies in that drawl that forever has Alex regretting when he wears tight pants.

There is a stack of books on a small round table to Michael's side, the top one of which then floats into the air and flies over the edge of the balcony. Around three feet away it hovers, spins, and opens, flapping like an angular bird. Magnus' chuckle is deep, and his praise joyful. He follows Michael by sending another book over the edge with his magic, not only making it flap, but also spark with colored lights. To Alex, it looks like a soccer practice session where the goal is to keep the ball in the air for as long as possible. Only it's Michael's thoughts and Magnus' magic doing all the work here. Alex leans against a balcony wall to watch some more, knowing pride, arousal, and fascination in almost equal measure.

"Show off," Michael says, even as he laughs.

"Well. If you can, you should."

"I guess. Though it's probably best if I don't, where I live."

"Well. I am but a message away if either of you ever require anything, or encounter any problems with Mundane... military services," Magnus says. Alex is grateful for the offer, hoping they never need it, though is reassured that there is another person out there looking out for Michael in ways that he can't.

"I don't know if I would want to do this for hours," Michael says then, bringing the book back to the table and picking up his drink.

Magnus follows his lead, then refills both of their glasses. "Of course. Though, I suppose I would tire before you?"

Magnus is just as fascinated with Michael's powers as he and Alex both are with his magic; Alex loves that, and how easy it is for Michael to talk to Magnus about it.

"What I do, it almost feels like it's attached, you know? Like I have this additional limb that you can't see, and also isn't there. It's weird to explain."

"For me, there are certain things that are second nature, and others that drain me, for hours," Magnus says.

"Like, those portals?"

"No, not those so much; I open so many. Any deep, long-sustained magic; that will leave me exhausted. It really depends."

"Well. Whatever you're doing, it's impressive. Thank you, for bringing us here."

Magnus holds up his glass in toast. "It is our pleasure. Thank you both for joining us here for New Year's Eve."

* * *

**Dean**

"Oh, I'm a one guy at a time guy these days. Person. One person at a time," Dean says tripping over himself to get the words corrected. Sometimes it's like his tongue rolled out his mouth just for him to fall over it. Which is also known as every time Cas steps out of a shower. Cas doesn't even need to shower, but he does it, just to wreck Dean's brain. He loves him for it a lot.

Buck's smile is knowing, and Eddie narrowing his eyes at Buck even more telling. "But you weren't always like that?" Buck asks.

"I swear, if I have to hear about those fifty damn yoga instructors—"

"No, not always," Dean replies, just as Buck kisses Eddie senseless to stop him from speaking altogether. Eddie looks dazed for it, though also pretty happy with himself. Buck squeezes his hand just as Eddie announces he wants more drinks, stopping to talk with Alex and Michael on the way to the bar.

"You were saying?" Buck says as the two of them watch Eddie and Alex talking as Michael takes a picture.

"No. Not even a little."

"Okay. Do your worst. Tell me your worst. Or best."

"Triplets. Three guys. With a King of Hell."

Magnus, their host for the evening, whips his head around; Dean feels it from across the room.

"King of Hell is a figure of speech. Right?" Buck says after a long pause that Dean would swear he hears him thinking throughout.

"Uh. Sure." He clasps Buck on the shoulder, turning them so they can join Alex and Michael, since Eddie is now at the bar. Buck isn't hearing a word anyone is saying, distracted by straining his ear and grinning as Eddie speaks. Spanish. Dean's not the only one in here with a language kink, then.

Eddie rejoins them in minutes with a tray of drinks that he absently hands out while cackling to himself. Buck throws an arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder in thanks. "What's so funny?"

"I just heard a whole real-life telenovela right there at the bar; Abuela would've loved it," Eddie says, pausing because there is a round of shots to drink first.

"What happened?

"Something about... okay, Spanish from here is way different to the Spanish I know; at least in places. So, I think what the bartender was telling the other bartender was about how his best friend was trying to get into a threesome with him and his boyfriend. Soon-to-be fiance. Best friend is a girl. Or something like that; he speaks really fast."

Alex looks like he wants to punch something. "Why the hell would your supposed best friend, who knows you're gay, try and force you into a threesome with them and the love of your life? Who would do that?"

"Like I'd share you with anyone," Michael says, tugging Alex into his side and pressing a kiss to his temple. Immediately Alex is placated, turning his head to claim a second kiss.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Cas**

Despite Dean's protests about the only good music coming out of the 70s, he likes a song or two at least from the current decade. Cas has heard him humming along to new songs from the radio while in the shower, and knows he knows all the words to several artists he openly disdains. Though right now, Dean is in his element. He is stood beside Magnus going through shelves of vinyl, taking a break only to discuss whatever music to put on next since Magnus magicked them a small dance floor now the party is a little more inebriated. Dean is excited about whatever song is coming up next judging by the way he is rubbing his hands together in glee.

Cas likes Magnus, and Alec, and every other person at this party. He and Dean have been welcomed, and, Cas thinks, they have even made friends. Perhaps lifelong ones. It is difficult to know why he is so sure of this, or to explain the ease of everyone's behavior, but he feels only good about it. This Shadow World is a part of this world he knew little about, and is intrigued by not knowing. Perhaps the key to everyone's happiness this evening lies in all these ancient Shadow World tomes and runes.

"You aren't dancing?"

Cas smiles for Alex joining him, giving another glance over the dance floor before looking back at him. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"The only dancing I have done is with Dean. Slowly. This is... not slow," Cas adds, looking over as Dean's new song starts, Michael cheers, and Buck and Eddie abandon the drinks they just went to the bar for to join him.

Alex watches too, his smile wide in delight. "No. It isn't."

"Are you enjoying the party?" Cas asks, discreetly reaching out to sense any soreness in Alex's leg. He won't do anything to soothe him, not without permission, but he is aware of it. Alex's gait has changed throughout the night.

"It's a great party. Best I've been to in a long while. And this place is amazing," Alex adds, looking around the loft.

Cas can only agree. even if this apartment is more luxurious than he has ever stepped foot in before. Not that he minds. Cas has learned to love simple accommodations, and is just thankful Dean's life isn't one spent solely on the road anymore. The bunker is a strange home at times, one Cas has grown to love, and one that he doesn't envision being in, in their future. Dean's talk of a fixer-upper house and sprawling backyard grows more vivid in Cas' imagination every time he mentions it.

"Yes. It is very... opulent," he agrees anyway, looking around the apartment taking in new details every time he turns his head.

"Well. Magnus is a warlock. I suppose he's had the time to accumulate wealth."

"I suppose."

"And you're an angel. A real, actual angel," Alex says, clearly still not quite believing him. In Alex's mind there are dark spots, not quite the shade of awful of Dean's, but bleak enough for Cas to know his thoughts have been tainted by less-than-happy times.

"I am."

"No wings?"

If it is difficult for Alex to believe in angels, Cas understands; especially those angels in the image most humans have of them. The real ones? Cas thinks Alex might have no trouble picturing them just fine.

"I have wings. Were I to unfold them, I fear this building would be obliterated for their size."

"Maybe not then," Alex says, looking him over like he is trying to picture those wings. Cas could explain about vessels and the Chrysler Building, but they're all having such a good night. Why spoil it?

"You and Michael are to marry," Cas says instead, remembering that he overheard them talk about their engagement earlier.

Alex's face splits into the most euphoric smile. "Yeah. We are. Maybe even before next New Year. Michael proposed just after we got back from The Ship Inn."

Cas smiles his congratulations. Dean's mind might be filled with images of the two of them in a home with a real kitchen, and days spent out on a deck in the backyard, but Cas pictures rings on fingers, solemn promises, and of course wedding pie to celebrate afterward. He knows marriage is in their future, even that Dean has tossed around several ways he plans on proposing. Cas can't wait for him to get his words in order, already sure he'll blurt out a yes before he even finishes speaking.

"You should come to the wedding, whenever it happens," Alex says then like the idea has just occurred to him.

"If you would like us there, then we will come."

"I can't wait."

"Then, perhaps you and Michael should practice your dancing together. For your wedding," Cas says, as the music changes yet again; this time to something far slower.

"Oh, I don't know. We have time for that. Besides, I've been on my feet for hours. I should rest my leg."

Cas raises his hand. "With your permission."

Alex follows the tilt of his chin to his leg, where Cas can sense the smarting where his prosthetic meets his stump, and with a curious eyebrow raise, nods. The moment Cas takes away his pain he laughs in surprise, gripping his arm in thanks. "You should dance too," Alex says, nodding towards the dance floor.

Dean is already walking towards him with an extended hand and a wink, and, of course, a song on his lips.

Cas turns a smile on Alex as Michael too approaches, seeing Buck and Eddie already in each other's arms, and Magnus and Alec moving together too. "I will."

* * *

**Alec**

It's close to midnight, and all the guests here who are from Spain are excitedly explaining to those who aren't about the twelve grapes they are to eat at midnight. This is Alec's second New Year living in Alicante, and he spent several here as a child, so it isn't new for him anymore, though he likes the tradition. Twelve grapes to eat for good luck for the year to come is a very silly, Mundane tradition, but Alec's opinion of Mundanes has softened a lot since moving to Spain.

Michael is apologizing to Magnus for eating the grapes he magicked here for them all too early, though of course, Magnus doesn't mind. He only smiles, puts on an extra flare of magic as he conjures more grapes in and sends them where they are needed.

"Do we chew them? Swallow them whole?" Dean asks, looking at the small plate of grapes in his hand in doubt.

"If you swallow them whole, and they get stuck, we're trained for it," Buck replies in tease.

"Yeah. You have no idea how many things we've had to perform a Heimlich for," Eddie says with a soft groan. "And when I was a kid, we did this grape thing but with grapes we'd already peeled. I remember me and my sisters being given grape peeling duty because we'd pissed off my dad."

"One place I was stationed, we did twelve shots at midnight," Alex says, thumbing one of the grapes on his plate back to the center when it looks like it might roll-off.

"Twelve shots of what?" Michael asks with a raised eyebrow that says this story is new to him.

Alex's face flickers with a mild look of disgust. Alec imagines it's roughly what his own face looks like before Magnus magics away any hangover he has. "I have no idea."

As the bar staff come out from behind the bar to serve champagne and Magnus insists they stop working so they can join in the toast, he regales them with some of his wilder New Years' adventures. Alec smiles for all of his name-dropping, pulling Magnus back against his chest when enough jaws have dropped.

"Do you not like my stories, Alexander?" Magnus asks, pressing his cheek against Alec's.

"I love all your stories. I just think tonight will be the most incredible New Years' story of their lives for half the people in this room. With, or without them."

Magnus turns briefly in his arms, smiling as he raises an eyebrow. "Only half?" he asks, tilting his head for a kiss. "I'll need to work harder, then."

The countdown to midnight starts. Somewhere out there in Alicante people let off fireworks a little early, and out on the streets below Alec thinks he hears singing start. There is an excited hush around the room as people join in with calling out the numbers, and as midnight arrives, the entire city feels like it erupts into life. Grapes are eaten, champagne drunk, and kisses exchanged all before they get to start calling out Happy New Year. For the smiles on their faces, and Magnus snug in his arms, Alec thinks this might be a New Years' Eve he tells stories about for some time to come.

* * *

**Magnus**

When Magnus wakes Alec is using his chest as a pillow, with one arm plastered across his waist. His mouth is dry, though thankfully not filled with the taste he might expect after all they drank last night. Alec's insistence on an anti-hangover remedy before sleeping might have something to do with that. Though their overnight guests might not be feeling as lucky and will at least need feeding before they go home. Magnus likes hosting, and all these new people that were brought into their life quite by accident have only experienced his party hosting skills so far. Not one of Magnus' acquaintances has ever forgotten the true magic that is his post-hangover breakfast; even if he does conjure it all in.

"Morning."

Magnus smiles for the sleepy kiss and greeting pressing into his skin, watching Alec lift his head and rest his chin against his sternum. "Good morning, sweetheart," he says, pushing hair back from Alec's forehead and smiling when he turns his head to kiss his palm.

"Did you sleep?"

"Perfectly."

"How's your head?"

"Also perfect," Magnus says, chuckling when Alec pitches up the bed without warning, tucking his face into his neck. He drapes his arms across him and hugs him back, sure their guests will allow a few moment's indulgence even if they are probably starting to stir. Morning cuddles, after all, are an essential in the Lightwood-Bane household. Alec has had other warlocks portal him to find Magnus for a hug if he ever leaves home without one; something Magnus is both endeared by and unlikely to ever live down.

"We had a great party," Alec says, rolling on top of him, then pushing himself upright to straddle his lap.

Magnus runs his hands over Alec's thighs; good morning to him. "Yes, we did."

"And we have some great new friends out there."

"Yes. We do."

There was a time when Alec was suspicious of new people, taking forever to warm to a person enough to call them a friend. He still taunts poor Simon with it, and has a sarcastic love-hate kind of ongoing thing going with Raphael. Raphael loves it, his eyes sparkling with mirth every time he and Alec meet. To hear Alec so easily call these accidental acquaintances friends within a few months warms Magnus' heart, so in love with how happy Alec now is in his own skin that he can't help smile about it.

Of course Alec rolls his eyes for that smile, knowing what he's thinking, bending forward to press a hard kiss to his cheek.

"So maybe we should check in on them?"

"Oh, I think our guests are comfortable enough for us to at least take a quick shower together.

"Magnus," Alec whispers, bending to nose along his jaw, stroking his hands down his chest.

"Yes?"

"Since when do our quick showers together ever last anything less than an hour?"

"I'm sure they have at least once."

"You know how we get," Alec says, sitting back up and winking. "C'mon. I promise you the longest bath in the world this afternoon if you get up now."

"With bubbles?"

"Both in the tub, and the drinkable kind. Up," Alec insists, pinging Magnus' pajama waistband then taunting him with a stretch at the foot of the bed. Magnus tracks his movement across the room watching him dress. Who is Magnus to argue with that?

After snapping his fingers to dress himself Magnus uses the bathroom, smiling for the kiss to his shoulder when Alec walks behind him.

"What are we doing today, besides taking a bath?" Alec asks, taking them both fresh hand towels.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere. Take that bath in some villa in the South of France?"

"Perhaps?" Alec repeats with a smile in his voice.

"Fine. I have been toying with the idea for a few days. As a sort of... surprise." Once Magnus has rinsed his mouth, Alec loops his arms around him, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

"Magnus," Alec says, smiling at his reflection. "You're less sneaky than you think you are."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes. I know that face that says you planned a vacation."

"Really, now."

"Why else do you think I kept my schedule clear for the whole of next week?" Alec whispers, dropping a kiss on his neck that makes Magnus shiver. He has the best husband in the entire world.

They see Buck and Eddie first, bleary-eyed in borrowed pajamas, though apparently having slept well in the lounge. Magnus magicked them an opulent bed complete with a screen for privacy. Never let it be said he doesn't know how to pamper his guests.

"Good morning," Buck says first, as Eddie holds his hand up apologizing as he is yawning.

"Good morning. Headache?"

"A little," Buck admits, grimacing slightly. With a snap of his fingers after drawing them across his palms, Magnus pulses magic their way to relieve them of their hangovers. Both look at him in awe and mutter their thanks.

"Now. Coffee?"

"Sure. Can we help?"

"No. You are guests," Magnus says, and with a happy flourish lengthens then sets the table for all of them to sit around. He magics in juice and jugs of water, though keeps the brewing of coffee to do by hand. There is something about the routine, and the smell, that makes every morning perfect if he starts it out this way.

With another careless wave of his fingers he puts on some music for background noise; with a little less volume than that played a few hours earlier. As Magnus inquires about Buck and Eddie's sleep, Dean and Cas walk through from the spare bedroom. Dean is bright-eyed and smiling, leaving Magnus to presume any headache he might have woken with Cas already dealt with. The last to join them are Alex and Michael, who descend the spiral staircase, offering soft good mornings once down.

"Good morning. How did you sleep up there?" Magnus asks, having set them up a lush mattress and more pillows and blankets than anyone should ever need. Perfect for the stargazing Michael said he was staying awake for.

"Perfectly. Thank you," Alex says, smiling when Michael pulls him out a chair at the table.

Now that everyone is together, Magnus begins magicking in breakfast dishes, loving the looks on everyone's faces every time something new arrives. There are eggs, pancakes, and pastries, strips of bacon and bowls of fruit, and everything else besides. Dean is the first to start eating, piling his plate high with egg, bacon, and, after sniffing one, three croissants. Magnus sends a bowl of freshly churned butter down the table towards him and nods, watching in satisfaction as their guests eat.

Their morning is relaxed, talking over everything from New Year's resolutions to plans they have for later in the year. Alec kisses Magnus to placate him when his offer of helping to plan Alex and Magnus' wedding gets turned down.

"Magnus, you haven't met my sister yet," Michael says. "If I even think about anyone else planning it, both you, and me, will die. Painfully. Seriously."

"Not me, though. She likes me," Alex says with a smug look on his face, that Michael pouts for and in doing so earns himself a nuzzle to his shoulder.

"Well. So long as we have an invitation," Magnus says, about as graciously as he can allow. He already had in mind something extravagant involving shimmering fabric and clever lighting. Perhaps Michael's sister will have similar ideas. He can always be on hand to consult.

"Yeah, you do. You all do," Michael says, smiling as he looks around the table.

After their breakfast they move on to the balcony, enjoying the view out over Alicante and basking in the morning sun. Magnus is in his element, having so many people to talk to and who might need his help.

"Magnus," Alec says softly, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling him to lean back. "They all like you for you; not what you can give them."

"I like to feel useful."

"You are useful. And powerful. And fascinating. Fun to be around. Smart. An amazing dancer. And... so many things, Magnus. That's what everyone here thinks when they think about you. Not what you can give them."

Alec's words leave Magnus humble. He rests his head against Alec's, tracing his fingertips over the back of his hand.

Dean and Cas are the first to leave, hugging everyone goodbye before Magnus opens a portal. "You need any new suggestions for music, you give me a call," Dean says with a grin that Magnus can't help echoing. Cas looks on in adoration, offering a soft good goodbye before he takes Dean's hand and steps through.

"Yeah, we should probably be getting back too," Alex says in apology.

"But we'll come back. Anytime you feel like hosting," Michael says, with his arm draped low behind Alex's back.

"Good. Then we'll see you long before your wedding," Alec says, offering them both a hand to shake. There are more goodbyes, and Magnus watches their disappearing backs until the portal closes again.

"We're actually both working tonight," Buck says when it is his and Eddie's turn to leave. At least with the time difference between Alicante and California, they will have ample time to rest. Buck makes a promise to read the books Magnus sends him home with, as Eddie quips they won't nearly be enough to keep him occupied even for a week.

"Good," Magnus says as he opens yet another portal. "Then you'll have reason to come back to visit."

"Count on it," Buck says, clasping Magnus' hand as he shakes it, then hugging them both goodbye before Eddie does as well. Magnus lets out a soft sigh when the portal closes for the final time. The apartment is quiet again.

Alec loops his arm around Magnus' waist, pressing a kiss to Magnus' temple. "You okay?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Alec turns until he has Magnus in his arms, gently swaying him. "Because whenever we have an incredible evening like last night, and a morning like the one we just had, you get this wistful look on your face, like you wanted it to go on even longer."

How is Magnus to do anything but smile at that? "Well. We do now have a vacation to look forward to; just as soon as we pack."

Alec leans back to look at him, hands wide on his hips. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

Of course Alec knows. Magnus still toys with his ear cuff and looks elsewhere as he clears his throat. "Only a small gesture, really."

"Small? As in small, for us? Or small for a Mundane?"

Magnus grins at him, standing on unnecessary tiptoe to kiss him as he wraps his arms around Alec's shoulders. Alec's eyes crinkle as he smiles.

* * *

**Eddie**

"Uh. What's this?"

Eddie looks up from where he's been packing a bag ready for work, to see Buck twirling a stiff-looking envelope between his fingers. "What? Is it from Abuela? Did Chris make something?"

"I don't think so?"

They just came from Abuela's having spent the afternoon there straight back from Alicante. Christopher is staying at hers until after their shift. Eddie joins Buck on the couch, nodding for him to open the envelope, laughing in surprise at what he sees. There is a handwritten invitation to visit Magnus and Alec in Alicante, with Christopher, complete with plane tickets for the three of them that according to Magnus' note can be changed at any time. Even if he has booked the tickets for them for the summer and listed all the activities he thinks Christopher would like that are on in Alicante then.

_We would love to host you for longer and show you the sights; Alec and I also look forward to being somewhat eccentric uncles._

"Bobby did say to get annual leave requests in quickly this year—and that we get first dibs for not taking all of ours last year."

"Christopher loves flying," Eddie says, smiling for remembering how excited he is any time they visit family in El Paso. Though this would be their first trip overseas; for a vacation, as well. Eddie's not sure he can remember the last time he had one of those.

"Then, let's do it," Buck says, grinning at him, already on his phone pulling up the forms for annual leave. Who is Eddie to say no to anyone?

"Let's just... wait until Bobby says it's okay before we tell Chris. I don't want him getting his hopes up."

"Deal," Buck agrees, leaning in to kiss him then throwing an arm around Eddie's shoulders as they fill in the forms. Eddie already knows what the answer will be, and how excited Christopher will be when they tell him. This year is really going to be great.


End file.
